Legend Of Dragon: Untold Stories
by stillDarK
Summary: Whilst Dart continues his journey to find the Dark Monster he stumbles across a dark town with a darker secret.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Dragoon:

Untold stories

Dart walked along the streets of some town he still had no idea of. He had only been here a few hours but not one person had been visible the whole time. He was only 17 and after three years of his journey to find the Black Monster he still had no luck. The broadsword and his side hung barely off the ground leaving a small rut behind him. The town around him was completely desolate; the wind barely blew here and smelled stale.

Dart felt a cold shiver up his spine and turned to look at the entrance but it was out of sight. A frown spread across his face as his hand lowered to the handle of his sword. His black shirt and faded blue pants set him apart from the entire town making him a spot of color in the drab gray and black. His dirty blonde hair stuck out in spikes that barely even ruffled when he ran. Looking up into the sky Dart noticed the horizon had taking on a grayish hue; it seemed that this town had an effect on anything making it darker and a little less welcoming.

A building sat off to the left of the street its large oak door sat open, the sound of hushed voices coming from inside. Dart slowly traveled the dirt street that seemed to cut the town in half and stood at the wooden steps in front of the building. The steps creaked as he stepped up.

"Hello?" Dart said unsure peering into the shadows of the building.

"Who's there?" A voice came from the darkness.

"I am a simple weary traveler needing a place to rest." Dart answered stepping closer to the decrepit doorway.

An older man with a sharp pointed nose and deep sunken eyes stepped out from a dimly lit counter. He cocked his head to the side looking up at Dart an odd glint in his eyes.

"Just who are you?" The man asked stepping closer revealing a faded tunic along with pants.

"My name is Dart sir." Dart said his eyes not being able to connect the mans dark color with any other.

"Come in." The man said stepping back behind the counter.

Dart stepped inside the feeble old building. A stairwell sat off to the far left wall no doubt leading to rooms. Behind the counter was an old building covered with black cloth, and on the windowsill sat a small bell. On the counter sat a cracked dusty jar a few rusty coins sitting in the scum covered bottom. The walls were a damp gray color and the floor sat an aged brown.

"I would like to have a room sir but is this hotel in business?" Dart asked looking up towards the stairs.

"Yes it's in business. We just don't get that many visitors." The man replied blowing on the jar, a sheet of dust slipping off and onto the floor.

"I have money sir, I can pay." Dart said reaching in his pocket.

"Pay when you leave. For now go on up stairs and grab a room." The man said a dark tint to his happy demeanor.

Dart nodded and thanked the man as he turned away and began to walk up the creaking stairs, dust slipping off and falling to the floor underneath with each step. The long corridor was white and despite its white color still seemed dark only broke by the dark red doors on each side. He grabbed the brass handle and opened the door revealing the drab room beyond it. He stepped inside the room and shut the door as the screeching hinges echoed through the hotel.

A dusty moth eaten bed sat by the wall to the right along with a small dresser. Dart sat on the bed causing a cloud of envelop him. He took off his sword and set it on the dresser causing even more dust to gather in the air around him. The gray walls had signs of water damage and a few holes from past mice. Dart just sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall as he closed his eyes.

His thoughts wandered as his eyes lazily followed the dust particles in the air illuminated by a few stray sunbeams from the shattered window covered with the same cloth from downstairs. He suddenly realized just how tired he was and let his mind wander off into sleep as footsteps crept towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0

The sky above sat dark and unwelcoming not broken by a star or moon. The sound of footsteps rustled around him then faded off. Dart's eyes opened the dark room not much better than his closed eyes. He stood slowly seeing nothing but dark.

"Where am I?" He asked in the utter darkness.

"He's awake." A voice said from somewhere far in front of him.

"He's awake." Another agreed.

"Who are you?!" Dart yelled infuriated.

He quickly grabbed for his broadsword and found it gone.

"Where is my sword?!" Dart asked louder and more enraged than before.

In the darkness his steel blade illuminated ten feet away, the only source of his light he focused on it. He took a step forward and felt something soft underneath, not grass, something wet.

Light flooded the area revealing a town, fires everywhere in it. It was the same town but somehow newer, fresher, and despite the horrid burning happier. He looked down at his feet to see a body of a man, halfway cut through his torso, the grotesque sight made Dart look back to his broadsword.

A man held the blade, his tight grip around the wrapped handle. He had long black hair and a sturdy frame concealed behind the clothes of a knight and red armor. The armor was ridged and had a gauntlet going down one arm. Dart stared in horror at the man's opponent. There before him, shrouded in darkness stood the Black Monster its shadowlike wings almost transparent in front of the blaze of the town. Dart froze as anger and fear overwhelmed him, the scene of his own town destroyed by the Black Monster flashed through his head. The Black Monster drew a sword and held it ready, almost uncaring.

"You will not take this town away from me!" The Knight said. "I will protect it with my life!"

"What a horrible life it is." The Black Monster growled. "Where is the moon child?"

"I will not tell. You will not have her." The Knight stood strong his sword at the ready.

"You will tell me or die." The Black Monster snarled.

"It is you who will die here fiend." The Knight said as the steel flashed through the air.

The Monster brought it's sword up to block the steel of the Knight. Dark flames swirled along the Monster's blade searing away the knight's metal. The Monster struck out a hand quickly gripping the knight by his neck.

"Tell me where the moon child is." The Black monster ordered.

"Go to hell."

The Knight kicked up the fiend and flipped over backwards to land in a low crouch. The Monster screamed as it sent dark flames forth to destroy the agile knight. The Knight jumped out of the way a second before and rolled to safety behind a crumbled wall.

"I am not a simple animal you fool!" The Black Monster roared sending a black fire ball to destroy the wall.

As the rubble showered down to the ground smoke shrouded the area.

"And yet you fell for a trap." The Knights voice said as he slammed a kick into the Monsters back.

The demon spun, its wings sending the Knight to the ground, scorching him where they touch.

"I tire of you." The Black Monster growled as its sword shoved through him. His mouth opened in a scream as he was engulfed by dark fire.

Then everything was black again, Dart standing in the darkness again anger distorting his feature into little more than an animal's.

"Where is he?!" He yelled.

"Gone. Long gone." A voice said from the darkness.

Suddenly he recognized the voice, it was the Innkeeper's.

"Innkeep where am I?" Dart said trying to control the rage that welled up inside him.

"In the darkness we cannot escape." The voice came again as the Innkeeper slowly materialized before him a dim light surrounding him.

Dart recognized him as the Innkeeper but one thing was wrong, beside the spectral glow the man hadn't legs, he just bobbed slowly in the air.

"What are you?" Dart asked all the rage gone at the sight of the cheerless phantom.

"A spirit doomed to walk the world till doomsday or until the job is completed." The ghost said as he slowly disappeared.

"What is this job?" Dart asked as the man came back into existence behind him.

"The Knights armor. Lance's armor. It was stolen by bandits after the Black Monster destroyed this town along with everyone in it." The ghoul softly wailed.

"I will bring this armor to you. Just let me out of this darkness. I must be free." Dart said looking through the transparent specter.

"My kind sir, how can we trust you?" The Innkeeper asked in a profoundly sincere manner, "We of the dead cannot trust the living."

"The Black Monster destroyed my town to." Dart said quietly.

"The bandits go by the name of The Sori-do gang." The ghost said as he slipped back out of existence.

Dart opened his eyes to see the entrance of the gray deserted town. The broadsword stood, stuck in the ground feet away. With a new sense of reason Dart walked forward and pulled the sword from the ground to rest on his shoulder. The handle felt warm as if some warrior had held and fought with it a second before. A cool breeze wafted by across the entrance of the town, tousling Dart's hair.

"Young warrior, go south." A voice muttered on the breeze, "There is where you will find your goal starts…In Tiber."

Dart nodded a quick nod as his jaw set and his chest strong.

"Tiber." He repeated as he stepped onto the road the town behind him disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0

The road beneath him was dusty as the trees became greener with each step he took. Dart looked up into the sky then down as a small rumble shook through the road beneath him. He stopped and rested his hand on the pummel of his broadsword as his eyes gazed at the silently vibrating earth below. Movement suddenly caught his eye, something underneath the ground looked as if it were tunneling towards him.

At the last moment Dart jumped out of the way and turned, his sword drawn as the monster emerged from the ground. It was a huge mole; the dirty brown fur seemed dirtier than its natural environment. The dull yellow underbelly stood only half way out of the large mound in which the creature emerged guarded by eight sharp claws. It looked at him as it swayed side by side its yellow bill snapping up and down tauntingly.

"Damn!" Dart muttered as the thing slipped back under the ground.

His eyes examined the ground, watching as it bubbled up in a straight line towards him. Dart jumped as the creature slammed out of the ground, its claws flashing deadly in the air underneath him. He landed on the ground and jumped forward slicing at the soft yellow underbelly. A split second too late, the mole had retreated back to the safety of the dusty dirt underfoot.

Dart examined the dirt and saw the mole emerged ten feet away its bill still taunting. He brought his sword up to guard and felt slight satisfaction in the animal having been smart enough to dodge his attack. The mole reached down to pick up a hefty rock in its massive claws. Dart looked at the mole calculating right before the rock flung into the air.

Quickly, Dart brought his steel to block the rock, it breaking into piece and flying around him. He looked up to the creature to find it gone.

"Crap!" He muttered as his eyes slipped downward.

No movement.

No sound.

Dart stepped forward and, holding his sword at the ready, began to cautiously walk down the road. After a few moments he slipped his blade into its sheath and continued to traverse down the road his eyes carefully watching the road.

Suddenly the ground cracked underneath him and with a groan he fell into darkness. He looked up to see the hole just out of reach above him, past roots and the small bugs that so frequently inhabited the ground. The tunnel before him stretched out dark and silent the only sound was a small scratching sound. In the darkness something slammed into him then retreated back into the blank nothingness before he could understand what it was.

"Urgh." Dart groaned feeling a thin slice on his chest. "Fine I'll fight you on your own ground."

The scratching started up again and this time Dart realized it was the sound of caws on the dirt floor of the dark underground corridor. The scratching grew until Dart struck out with his sword. The tip of the blade stuck into something soft and a screech sounded out from the darkness. The sound of retreating claws made him realize he had struck his mark but not a fatal blow he had issued.

A thin glow issued out from under his clothes lighting the area around him ever so slightly. He reached in his shirt to pull out his father's memento. It was a smooth clear rock that gave off a brilliant light in the darkest of times and in the dark of the tunnel his mind slipped back into remembrance.

The flashback abruptly as the scratching started up again. Dart spun toward the sound and held the memento high. The scratching sound stopped as the large mole stood on the edge of the darkness. Its chest blood stained. The creature squealed in anger as it stared into Dart's eyes. Dart smirked as he slipped the glowing sphere back into his shirt, quenching the light.

Immediately the scratching sound started up again heading toward him with enraged vigor. Dart closed his eyes and concentrated as the mole came closer. Quickly like the strike of a snake Dart struck out his sword and heard the gurgling scream of the creature as its life energy spilled out onto the dirt below.

"Hello. Is someone down there?" A voice called from above.

"Yes." Dart called slowly pulling his steel from the now dead monster.

Above a face stared down at him, familiar and kind face that Dart couldn't place a name to. The man slipped a hand down into the hole and gripped Dart's outstretched arm. The stranger groaned and pulled Dart from the hole to the dusty old road.

Dart stood and looked at the man, he had short black hair and a strong chin, at his side hung a broadsword, much like his own. The man had a white tunic and gray jeans the colors clashing but somehow they fit. Dart smiled and looked back at the hole.

"Moles." He said the word ugly in his mouth.

The man laughed his eyes seeming older than his body.

"Indeed." The man said. "Well I must continue forward. I have to go home now."

"Sir," Dart said before the man turned, pointing down the road south. "Is that the way to Tiber?"

"Indeed it is." The man said with a nod.

"Good." Dart said looking down the road. "Thank you sir. By the way what is your name?"

Dart turned to see an empty road, his eyes washing over with confusion.

"Very well." He said as he turned south and continued down the dusty old road surrounded by the green, green trees.


End file.
